


Shower (Cleanse my sins)

by infiniteyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Break Up, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: Changkyun stepped inside the shower stall, waiting for a sign that it was just his imagination - only, it wasn't; Kihyun did all of it.





	Shower (Cleanse my sins)

**Author's Note:**

> So... English is NOT my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this as a fine piece of light reading.

Changkyun felt stepped on. He felt broken. Could he ever cope with the scene that chased him? He could see it on his nightmares - even sleeping couldn't make him forget.

The kiss, the hands travelling sinfully through the unknown body. Kihyun's lips softly bruising the exposed flesh of... Of Changkyun's best friend. Hoseok just gasped in relief when the shorter's small hands disappeared inside his pants, groping him.

Yeah, could he cope with it?

Changkyun stepped inside the shower stall waiting for a sign that it was just his imagination - only, it wasn't; Kihyun did all of it. It was just sad. The water fell on his hair, back, torso, shoulders. He pretended, for once, that the shower would make him forget everything. 

He still loved him, he did. But that was the end for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of feelings, I'm sorry. Leave me a comment so that I can improve (and feel loved).


End file.
